


Draco's Right

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Done for the Drabble Discord Challenge right back in June and I forgot to post it (I've even forgotten what the prompt was sorry guys!)





	Draco's Right

It had started so innocently. A journey of discovery he had said. Didn’t he want to know?

Harry had been curious. Draco always had his attention. 

It had been hours on the edge, blissful, frustrating hours. 

He gasped, clutching the sheets below him with white knuckled fists as the hot, wet tongue dipped into his belly button. He was biting his lip hard enough to turn it white.

Draco huffed a laugh as he languidly ran a long, pale finger on the inside of Harry’s thigh, grazing his balls before swiping up the underside of his ridiculously hard prick. 

Harry moaned and buckled up but Draco merely tutted at him and stopped moving until Harry settled back to the bed. “I’m not done yet,” he chided “I said every inch of you did I not?”

He licked a stripe over Harry’s darker, tan skin causing the muscles to jump under his tongue as he got closer to his prize. 

“D-Draco,” Harry breathed as he kept himself completely still. His eyes squeezed closed. His body trembling while awaiting the next touch of hand or brush of lips. 

Draco smirked to himself then, before taking Harry’s cock in his mouth. Deep enough his nose was buried in the soft curly pubic hairs scattering Harry’s skin. 

Harry bucked then. Letting out an inarticulate noise of pleasure as he came in the hot cavern of Draco’s mouth. Draco swallowed before sitting up. 

“Admit it then,” he said as he licked a stray bit of seed from the corner of his mouth. Harry was in no state to do anything, his chest heaving worse than when he played quidditch and his limbs lax, soft tremors moving through him. Draco laughed as Harry shot him a beautiful green eyed glare. 

“Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
